A story of ice and blood or the crossroad of two worlds
by vaipan
Summary: End of the witcher 3-end of season 7 of Game of Thrones Ciri thought she was finished with the wild hunt, but she still has some reminiscences of it ; in an other world, houses Lannister, Targaryen, Stark and others are fighting against the White Walkers. Is it related ? What happened ? What kind of relationship can we expect ?
1. A meeting of old friends

/Details : Ciri succeeded against the White Frost; Geralt killed Radovid and Nilfgaard is the master of Temeria; he did not romance Yennefer nor Triss, too busy looking after Ciri. Djikstra is not dead but hidden somewhere. The Lodge is still waiting to be reformed: Philippa took its head. As for GoT : ending of season 7 is our starting point./

/ I am aware that my english is full of mistakes, so if anyone want to betaread it, it will be with pleasure !/ Enjoy !/

Seated in a comfy couch, a pleasant sleepiness about to come, Geralt closed his eyes two seconds, enjoying the warmth place. After all, they had a harsh day with that bloody awful gargoyle; and Ciri could have been seriously injured if Geralt had not wounded to death the beast. Of course, she was sulking right after, only concerned by the fact that she was not, technically, the one who had killed the monster. To appease her, Geralt promised her that he would read her a story, as during their olds days in Kaer Morhen; she had smiled and that was the most important for the old sorcerer. But right now, he just wanted to sleep for a while; obviously, Ciri would have none of it. Bye the bye, she just punched his arm, showing her exasperation loudly.

\- "C'mon old man, you're not even able to stay awake before ten?" Muttered she, a sparkle in her eyes showing that she was joking.

\- "Be nice with your old daddy, you cheeky girl," replied Geralt, getting up quickly.

\- "You're not my daddy", retorted the white-haired girl, jumping into his arms.

\- "Such a shame", interfered wryly a voice behind them.

Yennefer of Vengerberg, nightmare of all the sorcerers-but especially one. Black hair, blue eyes, full lips, a dream body, and above all, an unlimited resource of sarcasm. Well, Geralt used to appreciate properly those qualities, but he was never prepared to what she could say; he looked at her, unsure of her mood. Apparently, it was not so bad, tonight, judging her little smirk.

Geralt must find an interesting story for me, but all he's doing is sleeping like an old man. Maybe he is, said Ciri, glancing at him with disappointment. Anyway, I bet you could find something interesting, said she, looking at Yen, eyes imploring.

\- "Hey Geralt", said Zoltan who entered the room at this very moment. "Did you ever tell her about the story with the false succubus?"

\- "I would be delighted to hear it", replied Yen throwing an odd glance to Geralt.

\- "No need for tonight", sighed Geralt with despair.

\- "Maybe we could talk about this time in Toussaint where I asked to Geralt to keep a lookout for me as I was, hem, having an interesting conversation with that florist, and he let me down while the husband came back?" Said Jaskier, all proud of himself at looking Yen and Ciri making interested faces.

\- "Maybe we should rather talk about the moment where the husband beat you to death while your florist escaped, and when I saved you with an Axii?" Answered Geralt ironically.

\- "That's a true job for a sorcerer", said Yen wryly.

Geralt always knew that Yen despised the fact that his lifegoal was to hunt monsters; that it was not as classy and prestigious as doing pure magic as she was doing. Although she would never admit it, he knew it deeply. And it hurt his feelings; there is no such thing as admiration in a couple. Also, he knew that she admired his strength, his emotional state of mind, his values-even though she was always mocking him. But as always with Yen, things were not easy. He would never know which side of him would matter the most for her; he was tired of being uncertain.

\- "If I want a story about Geralt successes with women, I just have to look around this room", said Ciri, grumbling, as Yen was rolling her eyes, Jaskier and Zoltan laughing, and Triss, at the back, smiling for a bit.

The light was framing her face, as she stood quietly. Her ginger hair, freed for once, set in contrast with her melancholic look. Brownish eyes and freckles in a little, tiny face of hers. She was not asking for anything; they had a beautiful relationship in the past, but now that Yen was definitely back-well, at least for now-, she preferred to stay aside, discreet. Everyone knew the love triangle between them; and still, Geralt did not know how to act with both of them. They were all staying in Jaskier's inn, the Thyme and Rosemary, resting after the terrible adventures that had happened with the wild hunt. Looking after Ciri. And well, when some dumbass smooth talker was not tickling about this dangerous topic, life was fine.

\- "If you do not have enough with all those tails about the white frost, Ciri, I have a book that might interest you", said Yen, seeking for it, making a great mess in her beautiful library.

She turned back to Ciri and gave her a beautiful, illustrated manuscript, with a fine writing.

\- "Here is it", she said with satisfaction. "Look at the second half of the book; it is the most interesting part. Maybe because you made the first half false thanks to your powers in Ard Skellig", she finished, pensive.

\- "So many heroes in one and only room", said Jaskier with proudness.

\- "Read it, said Ciri by giving the book to Geralt. Not in this couch though, or you will sleep again", she said, frowning.

Geralt took the book and his coat, Ciri on his heels.

\- "You should have more faith in Geralt, he is still very capable", said Triss with a touched smile.

\- "Is that so?" Immediately replied Yen, running up the stairs with a fierce gait.

Ciri pushed Geralt, and they went out in the night, enjoying the fresh sent of earth and rain in Novigrad. Ciri sighed, in the same time as Geralt; they burst out laughter and Ciri took his arm. They walked in the street for a bit, and then Ciri sat on a wood bench where they could embrace the city with a look.

\- "Let's see", said Geralt, opening the book. "We should start with this chapter; the pictures look beautiful."

\- "You don't like reading, don't you?" Asked Ciri with a peaceful tone.

\- "Not really, replied Geralt. It remembers me too much the times where I had to learn by heart those bloodies books down to the last dot. What about this one? Well, it is about the white frost, and the origins of it. Let's see…They're saying that the white frost came from another world, but the witch who created it was so powerful that it could travel between realms; it hadn't any limits, to say it quickly," revealed Geralt.

\- "When I think about Yen, Philippa, Triss, I'm already impressed then I don't dare imagining what that person could do", sighed Ciri.

\- "You're better than all those witches", said Geralt with a soft tone.

\- "I would have never created such a thing, anyway," she said, gazing at the stars.

\- "It is also said that it has been created to face a threat, a human treat, by creatures which weren't human at that time," specified Geralt.

\- "Enough with creepy tales", decided Ciri, closing the book with a muted noise.

Geralt didn't say anything, but looked at her, surprised by her change of mood while she was all cheerful a second before. As usual, she did not bother to explain; he accepted that, because he was used to it and because it was truly her. Yet, he thought that it was the good moment to ask the question that threaded him since a long time.

\- "Hey Ciri," he said with a gentle tone. "You never explained what happened, in that bloody tower, when you had to face the white frost."

She looked at him, as if she was fighting to answer; and then, she opened the mouth.

\- "It was… It was nothing I had ever see before. It was a total mess, I had to walk and walk in that awful cold, that should have me killed, by the way, she said with a reflective tone. I didn't know what to do at all, I was completely lost. But in the end of the path, I saw a man. Or, rather, a thing that should have been human. Blue eyes. Not natural", she specified when she saw him frowning.

\- "I can't imagine what you've found indeed", he replied with a concerned tone.

\- "He had an icing spare, and I thought it was his sword, and so I could defeat him; but things got harder when I realized that he could not be killed; he was already dead", she said with a dark tone.

\- "And yet you're here", said Geralt with a relieved voice.

\- "Well, yes, but it wasn't that simple, she opposed. I tried to beat him in any way possible, but he was making fun of him, it was unbearable. Deep down, I knew that I had to defeat him, because he was the source of the white frost; at least, that is how I felt it. I was about to die, when I remembered what Avallach' said to me, during those horrible sessions of training in Kaer Morhen, she told, and Geralt smiled bitterly. So, I remembered that I had to focus on my power, meditating to gather my power and fight back, but it wasn't that easy with that bloody cunt who was trying to have me dead, she said with anger. I cursed Avallach' for his bloody useless pieces of advice, but it worked anyway, I still don't know how but it worked, I thought to each of our memories, with Yen, with Triss, with people I loved, but above all, with you," she said, cuddled up to him.

They remained silent, enjoying their strong bond, and she spoke again.

\- "And it worked! I freed my power as I had never done before, even during the great battle in Kaer Morhen, and everything fell apart, I believed I was blind but after a while, the light disappeared, and I came back to this world, half-dead, again", she said with a comic tone that Geralt did not like.

\- "There's no need to joke around about it", he muttered.

\- "Just before I saw him disappear, he caught my arm, and you can still see his prints on me, though", she said, showing her wrist to him. Tree blue marks were printed in her skin, as if it was frozen.

\- "Do you know if there are any bad consequences that could be linked to that?"Asked Geralt, suspicious.

\- "I have no idea", admitted Ciri frankly. "But for now, I don't feel anything bad", she said, smiling to him.

\- "I don't like it", grumbled Geralt. "I thought we were finished with all that shit."

\- "I knew you would have such a reaction, that's why I didn't say anything. Yen told me it was nothing", ensured Ciri.

\- "Yen doesn't know everything, and she wanted to comfort you I guess," retorted Geralt.

-"But you want to be the party-pooper", as usual, said Ciri, sighting.

\- "I don't want to lose you again", he replied. Never.

\- "I'm here, and I will continue to hack you off as much as I can", she said, leaving the bench.

They came back, as they started to feel cold. Just this once, Geralt took the time to appreciate the peaceful ambiance. He clearly had the annoying feeling that it wouldn't happen again.

/if you liked this story, do not hesitate to review ! It will help me, so tell me about what you would like to read, what kind of pairing or event ! And if you just want me to continue because you like it, you can also tell me :D It's important to be encouraged !/


	2. Visiting Avallach'

"Avallach' is still our best option", said again Ciri, watching Geralt with persistence.

"We don't even know how to contact him", retorted the white-haired sorcerer, eating some Temerian pastries made by Jaskier earlier.

"I can do it", assured Ciri with an annoyed ton.

"The question would be more like what you cannot do", said Yennefer with a glance to the girl that she considered as her daughter.

"I can't contact him directly, but I can bring us to the place where he currently is", she detailed.

"I would prefer to avoid him. I don't trust him", argued Geralt.

"No one does, but he always acted in my favour, and no one can also deny that", she replied immediately.

Yennefer and Geralt looked at each other, a bit sceptical. They could not understand the attitude of Ciri toward Avallach': as for many subjects, the girl was secretive. She was always defending him, despite his obscure motives during the war against the Wild Hunt.

"You don't have to behave like some worried parents", added Ciri with a clear voice. "Moreover, you're not even acting as united parents, so I don't have to listen to your objections anyway", she said, willingly creating a painful silence between Yen and Geralt.

"Do not even try to change the topic", threatened Yen with a dry voice.

"There is nothing more to say", interrupted Ciri. "If you don't go with me, Geralt, I'll go alone", she added as she gave him a sharp glance.

"You shouldn't be allowed to say so often those magical words", he mumbled.

"I can't create a portal here, so let's go to this fountain in East-Novigrad", she replied, already opening the door.

Geralt gave an exhausted look to Yen and followed his beloved witcheress. They found the underground passage they used to take to create portals, and Geralt quickly thought to this time where he had to meet Triss to save witches and witchers during Radovid's reign of terror. Unconscious of those delicate thoughts, Ciri turned around and opened her hands, creating a portal which made Geralt gasping _. I fucking hate portals_ , he thought again.

They arrived in a beautiful terrace, bathed in light with a wonderful sunset. The bucolic air of the place made Ciri laugh, as Avallach' was not famous for his romantic tastes. Geralt expired, happy to touch the ground again. Ciri walked toward the main door, and without knocking, entered the house. Geralt smirked, reacting to Ciri's bad manners. They really had a lot in common.

Inside the house, everything was falling apart, as if a robbery has been made. Fearing the danger, Ciri grabbed her sword as she was trying to walk within the mess on the ground.

"I know this place", she said to Geralt. "It's Tir Na Lia, the Elvish capital. I always wondered why he came back here, as the government was still supporting Eredin", she added.

"A bit messy for an elvish house though", noticed Geralt.

Ciri quickly walked the stairs, as silent as a cat. She looked through all the doors, and then stopped, as if she was hesitating. Geralt followed her and saw Avallach, who was deeply sleeping. His face was relaxed, without his usual strictness, which was kind of weird on him.

"You break into his house without any problems but you're not sure about waking him up?" Laughed softly Geralt, observing Ciri's face.

"You should do it", she said abruptly, and Geralt rolled his shoulders, not being much bothered by the thought of an angry Avallach'.

Geralt touched Avallach's arm, but the elvish creature did not move; as Geralt was on the verge of spilling water on his face, Avallach's eyes opened with an annoyed move. Then he realized what was going on and jumped on his feet, in a defensive move. He gave to Geralt an irritated look and welcomed Ciri with a quick move of the head, dusting his clothes.

"I'm happy to see you back, Cirilla, but could you please explain why you brought this stubborn witcher?" Asked Avallach' with a vehement tone-if that was possible with an elve.

During Ciri's travel in the White Frost, Geralt had all the time he needed to explain to Avallach' how he was furious of his manipulations and how much he disapproved the elve's ethics. Surprisingly, Avallach had tried to explain his motives, but Geralt did not forgive him anyway; it looked like Avallach cared a bit about the opinion of the witcher, which was related to Ciri according to the same witcher.

"We need your help", introduced Geralt without any caution, anticipating that Ciri would not admit those words-she seemed quite dry with the mage, as if she was retaining anger toward him.

"How fascinating", replied sarcastically Avallach'. "Humans relationships are so simple: they do not hesitate to accuse someone of everything when they feel the need to, but they do not hesitate either to ask back this same person when they feel powerless", he remarked with a despising tone.

"At least we try to behave with some kind of values when some elvish people certainly don't", replied immediately Ciri with a fierce look.

"I can deduce that you're angry at me today then, even though I have no idea why", he sighed. "You're still too much driven by your passions", noted Avallach.

"Don't you dare treating me like a little girl", throwed Ciri, while Geralt was kind of lost.

"Everyone must calm down", ordered Geralt. "We are here for your knowledge, Avallach', because we need to know why Ciri is still feeling pain because of the marks encrusted on her arm", said Geralt while pushing Ciri toward Avallach, as she was reluctant. " _It was your idea_ ", whispered Geralt in her ears.

Avallach did not seem surprised, took Ciri's arm- " _wait, how did he know that it was that arm?_ Thought Geralt, lost-, and he saw relief on Ciri's face when Avallach touched the marks, as if he had some curing powers.

"I've already raised some theories about that", said the elve. "It could be a sort of poison that the Night King did put in your arm, but it could also be a remembrance operated by Cirilla's brain when she received this mark", announced Avallach'.

"Could it be because this...Night King is still living that I feel it?" Asked Ciri.

"Technically, you didn't kill him, so it may be the case, and I think that he could come back to this world even though he's not here physically", said Avallach, anticipating Geralt's question.

"Which means that I sent him back to another kind of world? Oh dear", sighed Ciri.

"Probably", said Avallach as Geralt was smiling bitterly.

"Before taking any stupid decisions, we need to know the magnitude of the threat", asserted Avallach. "I'll need your power, Cirilla," he said while looking at her intensely.

"How do you want to proceed?" She asked with a serious tone, and Geralt understood that she was already starting to think about how to do it, right now.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked immediately, looking Avallach suspiciously.

"He could reach her, but I'll end the connexion before", he guaranteed.

"I don't trust you", retorted Geralt.

"Obviously, you don't, even though your daughter saved this world with my advice", said Avallach wryly.

"Putting her life in danger doesn't bother you much, yes", replied the witcher, annoyed.

"Enough", decided Ciri, separating the two men who started to come closer to each other, even though the vision of a fight between them was not realistic.

Avallach turned his head first and started to manipulate a magical thing which Geralt disliked immediately. He gave some orders to Ciri, who closed her eyes, focusing her attention on what she was trying to do-Geralt had no idea. Powerless, he was monitoring the situation, ready to intervene if needed. Avallach settled his machine, touching Ciri's shoulder in the same time.

She started to shiver, quite violently; Geralt tried to calm her but Avallach kept him far from her, not to trouble the process. Her eyes were wide open, completely white; Avallach touched her arm, as if he was petting a cat. She looked better and Geralt felt relieved. Then she woke up brutally, and Avallach put her on the bed, whispering some kind of elvish comforting words. She shook her head, disorientated, blushing while Avallach made a few steps back.

"What did you see?" Asked her simply.

"How do you feel?" Asked Geralt in the same time.

"I'm okay, she assured". "I saw… many things, it was really strange… I travelled through many worlds or countries, and I saw different people…A blond-haired woman who seemed a bit crazy, walking in a donjon, she was alone…A man, black-haired, with a big coat, traveling in a boat…with another woman" …She blushed again.

"Did you see him, the Night King?" Asked Avallach'.

"I did, yes, at the end", she confirmed, as she was reluctant to talk about him. "I think he also saw me", she added while looking at her arm-the skin was crumbling, as if on fire.

Avallach stroked her wounded arm in a mechanical move, and she looked at him, amazed.

"This is not good", he whispered, troubled.

"Oh great, I knew it was a wonderful idea", said Geralt with an exasperated tone.

"He had a dragon", added Ciri. "I saw this big dragon, an ice-dragon, destroying a giant wall, it was awful, and very impressive", she said with horror.

"I don't want to know", retorted Geralt.

"It is too late", asserted Avallach. "He would have return anyway, maybe in hundred years, because the time does not fly the same way in each world. He gained some new powers-and this link he has with you, Cirilla, would have threatened your life for ever if it is acting as a poison", argued Avallach.

"So, what, now?" she asked. "Do we have to wait that he destroys his world and then that he would come for us?"

"Everything is already lost for them, wherever it may be", sighed Avallach.

"I always liked your optimistic side", said Geralt wryly. I didn't miss it though.

"We elves, are realistic", opposed Avallach.

"They may have powers we don't have", suggested Ciri.

"Or armies", said Geralt.

"What can do men against this kind of creature?" said Avallach with despise.

"This world is still dominated by humans and monsters are killed every day, so I guess that it could be the case there too", said Geralt.

"I wonder if they have witchers", said Ciri, looking by the window.

"Probably, if they have monsters", replied Geralt.

"We need to go to this world, and help them," said Ciri. "I want to find him before he finds me", she said, shivering.

"You're idealistic, as always", objected Avallach.

"There is no other solution", argued Ciri. "I won't wait as I did for the Wild Hunt, that's for sure; we need to beat this devil before he does, that's all I know"

"Far be it from me to deny your powers, Cirilla, but I'm afraid this time it won't be sufficient", replied Avallach' with a cautious tone.

"We already asked everyone we knew to help us with the Wild Hunt, they won't accept this time", she said with disappointment.

Ciri's deception was the hardest to see for Geralt; immediately, he sighed, knowing in advance what to do.

"There is one man who can't deny you anything", said Geralt, looking at Ciri.

"I would like there would be more of them", she replied with a quick glance to Avallach that Geralt did not understand again.

"I'm talking about your dear and beloved father", said Geralt as Ciri's face clammed up.

"I'm certainly not going to beg for his help", she retorted, starting to feel furious.

"And you dare talking about the elvish ego", sighed Avallach'.

"You can't understand that, of course", responded Ciri with anger.

"Avallach', you saw the threat, you understand it better than anyone else. Please ask your people again", said Geralt, humbly.

"I'll do it only if you do the same with Emhyr", paused Avallach.

"Great", said Ciri ironically. "We'll fulfil our end of the bargain. But we need you to come with us to convince him", she added.

"I agree with that. Can you ask for a royal audience without warning anyone before?" He asked with scepticism.

"I can do everything I want, he's my beloved father", she replied with a childish tone, melting with cynic. "But I need to talk to you before", she said, silently asking Geralt to leave the room for a moment.

The witcher did not reply and left the room. Ciri always had her reasons to act; and something strange was clearly happening between her and the elve.

Alone with Avallach', Ciri's confidence lowered. She breathed in and looked at him.

"So, what now?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Well I don't have anything to add to what was said bef"-

"I'm obviously talking about us", she interrupted him, sighting.

"Oh", replied quickly the elve, not sure how to continue.

"What was the meaning of this night, two weeks ago?" she asked deliberately.

He looked at her, unsure. She was so complicated: he never knew how to react. Or what she wanted exactly from him. They had slept together for the first time; he had found it surprisingly pleasant, but what now, indeed?

"It wasn't something that was predictable", replied Avallach'. "What do you expect from me?"

"I don't know, some kind of reaction, happy feeling or that kind of weird stuff for you", she replied back, having difficulties to explain what she wanted. Well, she had no idea herself.

"That was a nice time with you, thanks", he said while she was wincing.

"God", she sighted. "Do you want it to happen again? Do you think you can feel something deep one day? Do you think we have a kind of…future together?"

"I am not able to answer to any of these questions", he said. "Well, the first one is quite easy to guess, but for the rest…Elves and humans do not understand relationship the same way, that's for sure"

"A shame that you're able to answer every question I have in general, but not on this topic", she mumbled. "What is the point to study all day if you're not even able to answer this kind if simple stuff?" she asked rhetorically.

"You're much more sensible to your emotions that I am, and I think that it is not a good thing to fancy something serious between us", he replied calmly.

She looked through the window, not knowing how to react. Was he rejecting her?

"You don't care about me", she stated. "As from the beginning, you only like my power"

"This is not true", he denied. "You're a bit young and immature for me, but you have a beautiful body, and very pleasant eyes", he replied with a complete honesty.

"Lara Dorran's ones I guess", she retorted, angry.

"You would get easily bored with me", warned Avallach'. "You like the picture you made up of me, but reality would not suit you"

"That is not for you to decide", she replied immediately, feeling as a little girl.

"But I'm right, and you know it, deep down", he said, watching her closely.

Obeying to her emotions as she was often doing it, she raised her head and kissed him intensely, but stopped him when he started to take off her clothes.

"What now?" He asked with frustration, and she laughed because of his irked expression.

"You don't understand anything in that topic, don't you", she said with a sad tone.

Nevertheless, she smiled, as she was saying goodbye to him in her heart. She could have loved him but preferred to stop here rather than suffering later. He was clearly not for her; she would have cried two weeks earlier, but she knew that it was the truth.

Let's go, she said to Geralt, meditating outside.


	3. Emyr

The sun was slowly declining slowly behind the hills, just at the end of the day. It was Geralt's favourite moment, although he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit annoyed. _Who said witchers did not have to deal with their feelings?_ Muttered he while looking Ciri tightening her grip on her sword. They were in the palace's court, waiting for Emyr to grant them a hearing. Would the Emperor agree to help them with a matter that did not affect his country yet? Probably not. Ciri was their only argument, the only person in the world able to make Emyr bow in view of the urgency. And yet, the girl wasn't confident. She gave Geralt a pale, encouraging smile, but he knew how much she feared these meetings. Not because of Emyr, the man, but because of the weight of the responsibilities he never failed to remind her.

Nevertheless, when the imperial chamberlain open Emyr's door Ciri lifted her head, standing firmly and daringly in front of her father, shoulders back and chin up. Geralt could see the provocative sparkle in her eyes, which made him quickly smile. _That's my girl_ , he thought with great pride. Emyr probably realized their alikeness in the same time, as he grinned with displeasure. There was only few things on this earth Geralt knew Emyr desired: but the affection and esteem of his only and beloved daughter certainly belonged to the list.

"Do we really need a stranger in the room to discuss together, Ciri?" Asked dryly Emyr, not laying his eyes on Geralt purposely.

She looked back hesitantly, while Geralt gave her a comforting glance, conveying something along the lines of _'you can do it alone'_.

"See you a bit", she said with a soft tone towards the White Wolf.

While Geralt was leaving the room with a formal but quick greeting to Emyr, Ciri paced around the room before choosing to sit in order to calm herself.

"What is going on? It must be something quite serious for you to come to see me," said Emyr in a warmer tone, although reserved.

"It's… Yes, it is serious", she replied back with strength. "As I know you pretty well, I prefer not to narrate you the whole story and avoid to spending ages to convince you that it is indeed true. So, let's get straight to the point", she said while extending her hand towards his.

"Oh God", sighted Emyr. "How do you constantly get into trouble while not even filling your imperial duties? I bet it's Geralt's fault, of course", he said with a low but infuriated voice.

"It is not, actually", she retorted angrily. "Take my hand", she asked.

Emyr joined his hand to Ciri's, and she saw in his eyes the myriad of reactions he was getting in response of the events she was showing him. But at the end, she could tell he was mostly confused.

"I know my kingdom in the far corners and can confidently say that I never saw these people", he said with great surprise. Who are they? How could they even contact you?

"You know I'm a word-traveller", she reminded him.

"Yeah, that is indeed one of your tremendous powers", he recalled thoughtfully.

"So, here we are. The threat will come sooner of later, you know. It might not seem immediate, but this…frosty man you saw, he absorbs worlds. Not only he destroys all existing life, but he also make them disappear. Something that resembles the White Frost, except it's not a legend, nor that I know how to defeat it", she revealed with great concern.

Emyr started to pace around the room as she was previously doing; Ciri could tell he was authentically concerned.

"I do believe you", he started with caution, watching each of his words. "After all, I saw it just the way you did. This process, hands to hands, it's just so powerful", he commented with a fascinated voice. "But-But I can't use an army against something that does not exist here yet. And how to make it reach the people you saw? You need to talk to their leaders first", he advised calmly. "No, more than that: I need to meet them before engaging any soldier or money. You can't ask me to spend my resources blindly. The realm just found some peace, you know", he remarked with a bitter voice.

"I realize what I am asking you, you know. I am not the air-headed, irrational girl you met before", she assured him very seriously.

"I can see that", he said while looking at her with a smirk.

She had put a very formal white blouse covered by an expensive black jacket lend by Yennefer, as well as leather jackets freshly made by a craftsman she knew in Novigrad. Finally, her hair were tied in a strict topknot. In sum, an effort she wasn't willing to make every day-but she had the sense that it would matter with Emyr, and Yennefer was all to willing to pamper her.

"Believe-me, this is not how I imagined things would go", she said very sincerely. "All I wanted after the war with the Wild Hunt was some quietness, you know, getting up to see the sun rising, learning to craft some stuff, any stuff really", she said with a small laugh. "Ride a horse, eat good food, spending some time with old friends", she said with melancholia.

"The perfect life in your opinion", said Emyr, half like a question, half like a conformation, but without being able to hide his disappointment.

"Don't you want something simple, sometimes? Aren't you tired of all this bull… this crap?" She asked harshly, but sincerely, showing the golden tapestries on the wall.

"Back then I never had the choice. Which I do not regret, by the way. Leading men, taking decisions, acting for the better, this balancing act between common good and human's natural greediness, makes a man grow ten times more than ordinary people", he replied curtly, looking at her daughter intensively.

Ciri felt the immense desire to reply on the same tone but held herself back. _This conversation again_ , she thought with boredom.

"Anyhow", she said. "I need your hypothetical permission. I need to speak on your behalf, if I get to speak with these people", she argued forcefully.

"Very well", agreed Emyr so smoothly that she opened her eyes widely. "But"-

"Always a but, huh", she said dryly, thinking about what Jaskier could have said.

" _Always a butt, dear Ciri. Makes everything more exciting", he could have said_ , she thought amusingly.

"Only some logical thinking. If you are going to speak on my behalf, you would be considered as a representative of my government. That means filling up a political function, something you just declined very politely", he said with irony.

"Just for the small talks. In the end, I'll only be putting you in touch, period. Unless you take bad decisions", she warned with a quick smile.

"Sure, sure", said Emyr, smirking again.

He snapped his finger while a men came in the office, waiting for his order.

"Bring me the diplomatic star", he said shortly.

"Am I not shining enough?" she asked innocently, enjoying lightening the mood in such a stiff-upper-lip atmosphere.

"A bit too much, sometimes, one could dare say", answered Emyr in the same time that he was hanging the star on her jacket.

He touched the soft but high-quality fabric, with a surprised grin.

"I'll never understand how a…witcher like Geralt can attract females such as Yennefer", he said pensively.

"He has loads to offer", Ciri replied on the same tone, albeit provocative.

 _Did Emyr get a crush on Yennefer while she was her prisoner?_ Ciri promised herself to ask Yen about this as soon as she would be back.

"One last thing", said Emyr. "You should also take it. Needless to say, you would better not to lose it. This jewel costs more than Nilfgaard itself"

He slipped a magnificent ring on Ciri's finger, a deep black carat.

"I'm not the right person to trust with jewellery", she said while looking at the ring, impressed in spite of herself.

"Maybe", he replied. "But it should serve you. In many ways", he specified without saying more. "It is a magic item, should I notify. It will stick to your finger as long as you decide it"

Ciri felt bizarrely grateful but did not feel the strength to convey her feelings. Embarrassed, she averted his gaze for a second. Finally, she stretched her hand towards him, as a goodbye gesture. Instead, he took her in his arms, coyly hugging her. She did not move, not knowing what to do. So many things stood between them that this hug was surreal, but in the same time, it did not feel completely inappropriate to Ciri. Moved, she blushed a bit but stepped out brusquely.

"Goodbye then", she said in a hurry while walking out of the room, feeling his gaze on her back.

She found Geralt out there, not meditating as usual, but talking to a young noble woman who was apparently gently teasing him about his clothes.

"Sorry to bother, having fun weren't we?" She mumbled quickly while coming upon them.

Seeing Ciri happy and still able to joke lightly after a meeting with Emyr warmed Geralt's heart.

"Well, have a pleasant day", said Geralt to the woman with a courtesy that did not fit him at all whilst Ciri was bursting into laughter.

"Yen is not that far" She said cunningly.

"Here you are, priestess of the Eternal Fire or something?" asked Geralt. "Plus, things are not completely sorted out with Yen. If I would, I could", he added.

"But you would better _not_ ", she said insisting on the 'not' quite daringly.

"I am a man of free-will", assured the witcher while Ciri was discreetly laughing. "I am a bit tired of Yen's behaviour sometimes. Maybe I deserve more stretch and tranquillity" said Geralt.

They stopped talking while getting back home. Midnight had already passed, and they went straight to bed. She told Geralt about the meeting on the morning, and they decided not to wait more before getting in touch with the people of Ciri's vision as she just had dreamed about it during the night.

"So, how does it function? How do I come with you?" Asked Geralt.

"Yes, you do, and I know what portals mean to you, so thanks", she replied while hugging him tenderly.

"Ridiculous", muttered Geralt. "I won't let you alone in this world we know nothing about!"

Ciri rolled her eyes but felt happy that he accompanied her. She took his hand and opened a portal while thinking extremely hard to the destination she wanted to reach. Not knowing what to picture exactly-well, she knew what she did not want to picture: the frozen man! -, she chose the last thing she had seen in her dreams: a big, sand-coloured castle, which she supposed, was the house of the leader.

Unfortunately, they landed in the heart of a fussy crowd, and Ciri had to hang on Geralt forcefully not to fall over. Overwhelmed, she relied on Geralt to get out of the crowd: soon, he found a corner onto which they remain for a bit, feeling lost.

"What kind of language is that?" Screamed the witcher to cover the noise.

"Oh, let me take care of that. I have an extremely useful spell to adapt us to the language now that I travelled in all these words. I like books, but still", she said while opening her hand, creating a purple aura that included them both.

Geralt tried to speak and bite his tong as it felt different.

"How weird", he whispered for himself.

Ciri had now escaped the crowd, and he followed her only thanks to his exceptional sense of smell, as he knew hers perfectly, trying to avoid those of rotten fish and excrements. They arrived at the castle's gates, heavily guarded by knights in shining armours.

"Hem, hello", said Ciri, trying to find an excuse.

"We are the witchers the king commanded", added Geralt.

"The what?" Asked the guard, flabbergasted. "There is no king, by the way. You should do your homework if you want to steal something or whatever. In any cases, you are due to leave. If you refuse, you will be taken to the police", warned the knight so proudly that Geralt thought that this guy had certainly not much to do in general.

Already tired of this, the witcher agitated his hand before the guard, hypnotizing the two before Ciri could say anything.

"Careful here! Some countries forbid magic at all!" she said, yet always impressed by Geralt's natural powers.

They entered the castle, forcing themselves to march quite slowly.

"Our clothes will raise suspicion very quickly", she noticed.

"We'll do some shopping later if you wish", answered Geralt with a grin.

"I'm not kidding, though! We better come up with a good excuse", insisted Ciri.

They walked for a bit, but surprisingly they encountered no obstacles at all.

"There must be some kind of celebration in the city, for the fort be abandoned this way", supposed Geralt.

After climbing a dozen of stairs, Geralt starting to become short of breath while Ciri was happily going up, they ended up at the top of a tower. Suddenly, Ciri stuttered while pointing at the sky:

"Geralt!... Dragon!" She said quite unnecessarily.

A splendid, huge dragon was hovering majestically in the sky, coming right in front of them. Automatically, a magical aura grew around Ciri while Geralt did not take his sword, too mesmerized to do anything.

"What a gorgeous beast", he whispered, totally amazed. "Never seen anyone as big as this one. What specie must it be? I wonder"

"It might not be necessary to kill it", suggested Ciri, holding her breath.

"I shall hope so", strongly claimed an authoritarian, feminine voice right next to them.

In front of them was standing a blond woman, with purple eyes who were looking at them with caution and threat. Not so impressive by her height-she was rather petite-, her voice was firm, and more than that, the dragon slowly embraced her, so that she could put her arm on its head while the wings were furiously slamming against the wind. Clearly, she was her mistress-and not happy about Ciri's suggestion at all.


End file.
